Strange
by Tink-Tink Ama
Summary: Un capricho del destino, Atascado en la realidad, No encajo, Yo no soy lo que quieres que sea... lo siento...


*TINK-TINK AMA*

_**"STRANGE"**_

_I'm Freak of Nature_

_Stuck in reality_

_I don't fit the picture_

_I'm not what you want me to be_

_Sorry..._

"¿Realmente la hago feliz?" es la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Neji Hyuga últimamente. De un tiempo a acá la había notado diferente, muy pensativa, algo triste, decaída y un poco distante, eso era una mala señal. El era un buen muchacho, excelente ninja ambu, un gran guerrero y se esforzaba al máximo por que su relación fuera buena. No era un novio excelente, como toda tenia defectos como ser sobre protector, celos un tanto excesivos pero también poco detallista y obsesivo, además de querer dominarla y manejarla en algunos casos. Pero ella acepto ser su novia, con todo y todo, defectos y virtudes, Tenten sabia a lo que se atenía cuando dijo "si". Al principio de su relación todo era normal, como toda pareja (para algunos, quizás extraña) ambos eran felices y ahora cerca de cumplir su primer aniversario, sentía que algo había hecho mal, algo que la lastimo, algo que la decepciono, quizás ella se dio cuenta de que él no era como ella pensaba...

_Under the radar  
Out of the system  
Caught in the spotlight  
That's my existance_

Cuando fue que paso que no se dio cuenta? en alguna misión? en alguna cita? donde y cuando? deseaba volver en el tiempo y observar que hiso mal. Últimamente se sentía diferente cuando estaba con ella, mas atraído pero más temeroso se sentía... extraño, sentía la necesidad de pasar a otra etapa, una fase más alta con ella, no sabía cómo describirlo era como si su amor por ella creciera pero temía que ella se diera cuenta de ello, a su reacción. Que absurdo podía ser a veces el Genio Hyuga. Ahora que lo pensaba hace cerca de un mes empezó a sentirse así, cada vez que ella se acercaba para abrazarlo e se alejaba lentamente, cuando quería besarlo en los labios el movía el rostro para que el beso fuera a parar a su mejilla y ella herida y decepcionada se alejaba y lo dejaba solo, pero o era porque no la quisiera más bien era una forma de... protegerla. Era como si la protegiera de sí mismo, temía hacerle año, pero era justamente lo que hacía en ese momento.

_You want me to change  
But all I feel is  
Strange, strange  
In your perfect world  
So strange, strange  
I feel so absurd in this life  
Don't come closer  
In my arms forever you'll be  
Strange, strange_

A la mañana siguiente se dispuso a hablar con ella a tratar de explicarle lo que sentía y con mucho temor se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento donde seguramente estaba, al llegar escucho varios gemidos y sollozos, alguien estaba llorando. Con sigilo se acerco, por accidente piso una pequeña barita que al instante se rompió haciendo que la persona delante de él se sobresaltara levantándose del suelo. El al ver la espalda de la chica la reconoció al instante, era ella, su novia.

-Tenten? -pregunto, ella de inmediato, se limpio las lagrimas y despues de un rato se volteo fingiendo una sonrisa -hola, buenos días Neji -el la miro detenidamente tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos, además no corrió como todas las mañanas a abrazarlo con su efusivo "buenos días" todo lo contrario de hoy, aunque no la culpaba -estas bien? -le pregunto ingenuamente, ella cerró los ojos y volvió a sonreír falsamente -si, vamos a entrenar ya! -dijo ella dándole la espalda nuevamente y empezando a caminar rápidamente -espera Tenten, tenemos que hablar -hablo haciendo que ella parara sin darle la cara

_If you want to fix me  
Push me into your fantasy  
If you try to get me  
Sell me your personality_

-sí creo que si... -dijo ella tímidamente y volteo a verle completamente -vas a terminar conmigo verdad?- dijo mirando el suelo con los ojos lloroso y la voz quebradiza. El confundido frunció el ceño, miro a ambos lados y después a ella mas confundido -ha, si? -sí, ya no me amas -Tenten -se acerco a ella -mírame -le tomo del mentón -claro que te amo, pero últimamente no sé qué me pasa, no quiero dejarte siento que te amo más que nunca pero temo hacerte daño... -le dijo bajando la mirada, Tenten frunció el ceño confundida -hacerme daño? de que me hablas? -dijo un poco molesta alzando la voz -todo este tiempo pensé que era yo la extraña, la loca y ahora resulta que eres tu quien está mal? Neji te amo, dices que temes herirme pero es justo eso lo que haces! me lastimas con tu actitud! -el chico solo aparto la mirada -si quieres terminar entonces... no hay problema yo entiendo... -es que no es eso, yo no quiero que esto acabe! -tenía que decirle, hacerle entender cuán importante era ella para él, ni siquiera el mismo sabía lo que le pasaba como responder a sus preguntas. Un año juntos estaban por cumplir todo ese tiempo se sintió el hombre más dichoso sobre la faz de la tierra, ser la envidia de muchos chicos en la aldea le enorgullecía, sentirse poderoso como ningún otro cada vez que caminaban tomados de la mano, abrazarla y besarla cuantas veces se le antojara, porque ella le pertenecía y quería hacerla sentir como toda una diosa ante él y ante todos.

_You try to left me_

_I don't get better_

_What's making you happy_

_It's making me sader_

Una rabia inmensa lo domino, se sentía impotente, el siendo el gran genio Hyuga, no tenía claro sus pensamientos. De ella nunca recibió reclamos sobre como debería actuar, vestir, pensar etc. En cambio el sabía que había sido muy dominante con ella, no solo en su relación, sino desde que habían sido amigos y compañeros de equipo. Pero de eso nunca se dio cuenta, hasta ahora, para el todo estaba bien, para el vivía en un mundo perfecto con ella, cerro fuertemente su puño y volvió a ver a Tenten quien tenía los ojos llorosos y lo miraba fijamente. -entonces que es lo que sucede? que hice mal? -toda mi vida fue muy dolorosa y difícil tú lo sabes más que nada, y desde que murió mi padre, me sentía el ser mas solo y abandonado del mundo, sin darme cuenta de que había muchas personas a mi lado, Lee, Gai-sensei... tu, y fuiste precisamente tu quien me enseño que la vida tiene momentos duros y difíciles, pero también hay momentos hermosos y dichosos, poco a poco te fuiste acercando mas y a meterte en mi vida, en mis sueños y en mi corazón. Todas las mañanas despertaba desesperado por verte, cada que íbamos de misión te miraba a cada rato para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, cuando peleábamos con algún enemigo siempre te cuidaba disimuladamente por me preocupaba que te pasara algo, siempre te estuve protegiendo de todos y todo que no puedo creer que sea yo mismo quien te lastime más! -dijo comenzando a alzar la voz - quisiera castigarme a mi mismo por hacerte esto! pero no sé cómo! no como remediar... -callo de inmediato al sentir los cálidos labios de Tenten sobre los suyos, no lo entendía ¿por qué lo besaba si tanto daño le había hecho? el solo sentir sus labios le llego una sensación extraña, Tenten no solo lo besaba para callarlo, en ese beso podía sentir amor verdadero, amor puro...

_In your golden cage  
All I feel is  
Strange, strange  
In your perfect world  
So strange, strange  
I feel so absurd in this life  
Don't come closer  
In my arms forever you'll be  
Strange, strange  
Like me!_

Tenten se separo de él, lo miro tiernamente y limpio con dulzura las lagrimas que había derramado al sentir tanta rabia acumulada y le dedico una bella sonrisa. -ya estas mejor? -el suspiro sonoramente, cerró los ojos y le sonrió mientas asentía con la cabeza -hora que ya te desististe de todo eso podemos empezar de nuevo -osea que quieres seguir conmigo? -claro que quiero seguir contigo! yo te amo... -el sonrió -yo también te amo -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla nuevamente, por fin estaba tranquilo se había liberado de todo lo que tenía guardado, Tenten al escuchar todo lo que dijo, todo lo que sentía, todo lo que ella significaba para él, supo de inmediato que el de igual modo la amaba. Su corazón no necesito mas muestras ni pruebas para saber que aun ocupaba un gran lugar en su duro y escondido corazón. De inmediato el dulce beso que saboreaban se transformo en pasión queriendo ser desbordada y en un dos por tres se vieron acostados el verde césped del campo de entrenamiento, ella con su blusa desbrochada y el sin camisa. Se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron para dar rienda suelta al gran amor que los unía. Un amor que rebasaba fronteras y murallas, cualquiera en la aldea diría con seguridad que la relación de ello dos era de locos, muchos pensaron que solo era pura apariencia. Por que quien en su sano juicio podría enamorarse del hombre más frio, soberbio y orgulloso de toda la nación del fuego?. Además eran tan diferentes ella tan alegre y el tan serio, "dos personas así no podían encajar para nada" era lo que escucho ella de una señora en una tienda un día que salió de compras "seguramente es una relación falsa" ella de inmediato sonrió al escuchar tal declaración, sonrisa que ahora mismo tenía en el rostro al ser complacida con, pasión, con placer, con amor del hombre que amaba.

_Strange - When you touch me  
Strange - When you kill me  
All I feel is strange  
In my dreams together we'll be  
Strange, strange  
In your perfect world_

_Strange - I am so afraid  
Strange - I am so afraid  
_

Con la misma sonrisa pintada en el rostro se mordió los labios al llegar al punto máximo de placer entre los dos, el se desplomo sobre ella respirando muy agitado, ella lo acomodo sobre su pecho y le acaricio el cabello tiernamente. Después de un largo rato en silencio ella le pregunto mientras miraba el cielo -por qué crees que te habías sentido de eso modo he? -no lo sé, supongo que... - el se levanto con cuidado y se vistió rápidamente ayudándole a ella a hacer lo mismo, ya vestidos ambos ella pregunto curiosa -supones qué? -que quizás sea porque Hiashi-sama me ha estado presionando mucho, diciéndome que ya tengo edad para buscar una mujer y casarme... tener hijos -ha! si...? -sí, y bueno tu le agradas mucho habla muy bien de ti y cuando le dije que eras mi novia quedo complacido -ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos -me estás diciendo que...? - el rio bajito -bueno supongo que debo hacerlo de una buena manera ¿no? -de inmediato se arrodillo ante ella le tomo las manos, besando ambas y mirándola a los ojos, suspiro y pregunto -Tenten, quieres casarte conmigo? -ella con una gran sonrisa, los ojos llorosos y brincando de emoción le contesto -Si! - y de inmediato se lanzo a sus brazos para besarlo amorosamente -si quiero casarme contigo!

Toda su vida había estado esperando esa pregunta, desde pequeña había soñado con casarse, tener una familia y ser feliz con el amor de su vida y ahora su sueño se cumplía por fin. El jamás pensó que fuera su misma compañera de equipo, amiga de tantos años quien le enseñara lo hermoso que es el amor y ahora que por fin estaba seguro de lo que sintió, siente y sentirá por ella jamás volvería a sentirse, raro o preocupado ya que ella le ayudaría a seguir adelante para encontrar las respuestas hacia sus preguntas los dos juntos tomados de la mano para que ninguno de los dos volviera a sentirse extraño nunca mas __

Strange, strange  
In your perfect world  
So strange, strange  
I feel so absurd in this life  
Don't come closer  
It turns slowly  
In my arms forever you'll be  
Strange, strange  
Like me 

_**Qué onda! ya regrese, ya volví! con un nuevo fic "Strange" en lo personal esta canción me fascina, en especial porque la canta mi grupo favorito: Tokio Hotel, cuando la escuche por primera vez quede encantada y dije: "tengo que hacer un fic con esta gran canción" y así lo he hecho aunque creo que no quede muy conforme con él, pero eso depende de ustedes ya que tienes la última palabra.**_

_**De paso quiero agradecer mucho, mucho, mucho, a todos los que siguen mi otro fic "verdaderos sentimientos" en especial a Ariasujm-chan**_ _**mil gracias por tus reviews**_ _** y por todo tu apoyo tkm. Y no se preocupen pronto subiré la continuación el cap. 9 "solo yo" que les aseguro esta buenísimo.**_

_**Por lo pronto los dejo agradeciéndoles de nuevo por todo, cuídense mucho!**_

_**ba-bay***_


End file.
